Vongola X Wizards Squad
by tigrun
Summary: The golden trio, Hermione, Harry and Ron are going to face their toughest opponent yet: the weirdness and destruction of Vongola transfer students and teacher, Tsuna and all his guardians, friends and his personal advisor, Reborn. Will new ships sail during their fifth year or will it just be madness and destruction of Vongola? Takes place during their fifth year Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Tigrun: Hi everybody, I have been itching to do this story for also a while, just wanted to do ad draft of its first chapter, tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, he only owns his story.**

* * *

 **Vongola X Wizards Squad chapter 1**

* * *

 _(None's POV)_

"Please welcome the new transfer student from Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada…" Dumbledore said making everybody turned to the huge door to see. He also continued to introduce the other transfer students. But Hermione stopped listening to him as she was frozen at the first name she heard.

'Tsunayoshi Sawada.'

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard, Dumbledore couldn't have said that name. It was basically impossible. He couldn't be involved in their world. He was just his normal pen pal friend from Japan.

The two of them met once when they were 12 years old when her family want to Japan to visit. She had fun with him especially when he tried to speak English. He was so cute. She still hoped he was but also hoped it wasn't him.

He was supposed to a bullied boy who had made friends recently because of his sadic tutor based on one of the last letter he wrote. He was just an innocent boy who love his mother and didn't know the dark side of this world.

She looked at the entrance of the room and waited to see if her fear was true. Her two friends were wondering what was happening with their friend. Normally she would have complained about not knowing about what was happening. She was silent which was weird for her.

Harry, well, Harriet Rose Potter, and Ron Weasley were clearly wondering if she was alright. Harry was already preoccupied by Voldemort's return but could still see that her friend was worried about the new students.

The two of them still worried about their friend turned their head towards the door to see the new transfer student.

A young boy about 15 years old appeared first in front of everybody. That boy seemed weak, he could easily become the favorite victim of Slytherin. He had brown hair and seemed to be scared of the slight thing glancing everywhere at every student for a reason.

But when he met the eyes of their best friend. He stopped looking around, smiled and waved at her. Everybody then turned to Hermione to see if she knew him. She didn't know what to do, it was truly him. Why was he involve with her school?

She quickly heard Draco whispered/said a little too loud to make sure everyone heard what he said.

"That boy must be a mud-blood to know that mud-blood." He laughed with his friend.

Before Hermione had time to say anything, Draco has a trident aimed at his throat.

"Did you just insult Bossu?" A girl with purple hair which resembled to a pineapple threatened who was holding the trident.

"I think he did." A boy with black hair coming out of the door with a scary smile said.

"Just let me bombard him for his insolence, Jyuudaïme!" A silver hair boy said as he also walked into the room with dynamite? In his hands.

"EXTREME punishment for that!" A white hair teen with a scar right over his left eye yelled making some students deaf.

"She has really become protective of Vongola, isn't she Skylark?" Another pineapple came along with a smile at the scene in front of them.

"Hn." Another black hair boy came but had a scolding face with deadly silver eyes.

"Chrome, I don't think Tsuna-kun would like it if you did that." A girl with orange hair said who seemed to make a lot of boys blush at her beauty.

"Haru thinks so too." A girl with brown hair said.

"I agree with them." A boy with black hair holding a bamboo sword said. "Boss wouldn't like that you guys kill someone right off the bat."

"Ryohei, if you don't stop being loud, I am dumping you." Another girl came along with black hair glaring at the loud teen who seemed to have went into an emo corner at what she said.

"But if they didn't do that, they wouldn't be Tsuna's overprotective guardians." A small girl who seemed to about 13 years said smiling at the scene in front of them.

Then a baby arrived and kicked the brown hair boy hard, making him fall his head first on the ground.

"You can greet your friend after you greet the ones who hold the power of this place and accepted you in the first place at this school." The baby said scolding the teenager making people sweatdropped at the scene in front of them.

"There is no need to do that, the young Vongola wanted to greet his old friend. I don't see the problem." Dumbledore laughed at the scene in front of him as if it was normal. "it has been a long time Reborn, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't really miss it." The baby said at Dumbledore impolitely with him just laughing it off.

"And this is the young Vongola, I presume. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Dumbledore said bowing in respect at the kid who was getting up. "Nice to meet you."

Frankly people were beginning to wondered who was this kid that Dumbledore politely bowed in front as if he was a superior in term of power.

"No, it's my pleasure, Headmaster." Tsuna bowed as well just like his Japanese custom taught him too.

Tsuna greeted the great wizard politely. Before he could get back up, the baby kicked him another time telling him to keep his stupid guardians in check.

"Don't worry. It isn't like they are going to kill that guy, right?" He asked but seeing the baby's face, he got his answer as he added: "Guys, let him go. He didn't know better."

The teens who were glaring at Draco stopped and turned their face to the shy boy. The people didn't understand, who this kid was. He controlled the others teens and had the respect of Dumbledore but was beaten up by a baby.

"No, I must apologize for my student, as he didn't know better. He doesn't know your positon in the world." Dumbledore said looking sorry for the student who was angering the new transfer students. But it kind of had the opposite effect on the transfer students who got angrier at the last sentence.

Draco, not knowing when to shut up continue to talk as if he was a prince of the most powerful family in the world, "Like I care if he counts in the muggle world, he is nothing among us pureblood and can't even compare to me." He laughed at the ridiculous thing that Dumbledore was saying.

Some other Slytherin began to laugh with Malfoy. Blaise and some of his friends didn't as if they knew and understood that this kid was something not to mess around with, especially since Dumbledore made sure to apologize for Draco not to anger the new kid. They must be a reason.

The Slytherin who laughed were immediately glared at by the new students who were emitting a deadly aura even if some were still smiling.

A lot of the students thought so to as well as the golden trio with Harry who seemed intrigued in more ways than one about that kid. He was her age and was emitting a powerful aura that made Harry want to protect him.

Also she was intrigued in the way Hermione knew him. She didn't know a lot of wizards that they didn't know. She had never before spoken of him. There must be a reason. He should be involved with her muggle life which she doesn't really talk about.

Dumbledore then glared at the Slytherin, really glared at them, which was surprising for the students as he rarely or never did it in front of all of them.

"Draco Malfoy, I will let you know that Sawada is more powerful than your father in many ways. His family has been supporting some of the pureblood family when they were ever in the need. Know that your great-great-grandfather owns his power and life to the Vongola family as well as the Blacks, the Potters, the Weasleys as well as many others and even the minister."

What Dumbledore left most of the student dumbfound as well as some of the teachers. That kid was from a family that supported the minister. 'Who was he? How powerful can he be?'

"He is after all the Vongola Don." The baby said as he walked towards Dumbledore and then turned towards all the student.

"I am Reborn, your new teacher." The baby said and was quickly interrupted by murmurs of a lot of kids who thought that it could only be a joke. A gun fire quickly shut them up as they looked at the baby who was holding a green gun which was aimed at the celling.

"Shut up when I am talking. As I was saying I am your new teacher, and I will be teaching you guys how to fight, the muggle way."

That created another uproar especially from the Draco Malfoy who was foolish and arrogant enough to say. "We don't need to know how to fight the Muggles way, we can fight with our spells-"

He was quickly interrupted by a bullet who missed his face by less than inch.

"I said shut up when I am talking. I don't like being interrupted. I will get rid of that behavior during my lessons." He said smirking. "Anyway, you may think you can fight but you wouldn't last a second against a Mafioso especially if you can't use any of your spells in front of Muggles."

"I am also recruiting for Dame-Tsuna family. Whoever is strong enough to join Vongola would be tested. And the first one that would be tested to join would be you," Reborn as he looked directly at Hermione, "Hermione Granger as you have already been friends with Dame-Tsuna for a long time and based on your academic skills, you are a powerful magician. If you succeeded the test, you will be taking care of recruiting the best wizards of this school. At Vongola, we don't care where you came from or what history you have as long as you get result by protecting your family."

Hermione was surprised by what the baby was saying. Just because she was friend with Tsuna, she was going to be able to pass a test to be part of a family that could influence the Magic World. She was really wondering who was her pen pal from Japan.

"Another warning, don't ever try to insult Dame-Tsuna or worst his family if you want to live to see your parents one last time." Reborn said seriously as the other students looked at the Vongola to see the teens smiling proudly as if it was natural for them to hear that warning.

One thought pop up again in their mind: 'Who are those kids and that baby?'

Dumbledore laughed at the last statement, "Don't worry, I am sure my students can be civil when they want to. So why don't each of you introduced themselves as we will sort you in one of the four houses?"

Reborn smirked and said: "Good idea. Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and do it. A boss must make an example for his family to follow." He said as he fired a gun at Tsuna which missed, but Harry had the feelings that he moved his head slightly to dodge it.

Tsuna sighed and want toward the teachers table to be sorted with the other transfer students following him. As he arrived at that table, he turned to the tables of the four houses with a warm smile and said:

"Hello everybody, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I hope you will all enjoy mine and my family's company and accept me in one of your house."

He then sat down on a chair next to the table of the teachers. Dumbledore then put the sorting hat on his head. The sorting hat and Tsuna seemed to be having a conversation but the golden trio as well as every other student couldn't hear what was being said.

It reminded Harry of the time she was sorted. Maybe that kid could be sorted in different houses. He just hoped he wasn't going to be sorted in Slytherin, that would just mean that he was another arrogant fool just like Malfoy even if he didn't seem to be.

She was snapped out of her thought as she heard a loud "Gryffindor!" which made the Gryffindor cheered at the honor of having such a powerful kid part of their table. Tsuna then went to their table and decided to go near Hermione, as Harry guessed, was only person he knew at the table.

He sat next to her as people quickly let a place for him as they decided he was a big shot not play with and greeted them quickly before he turned to the seat he was in to see the sorting of his friends. Hermione wanted an explanation and was beginning to lose patience at her pen pal as he hasn't explained anything.

And then she lost her patience as he completely ignored her, and Maka-chopped him (* **I think got the wrong technique, it may be from a different anime, but it still works, doesn't it?** *) which made every student in the room looked at her as if she was insane. That guy was supposed to a big shot and she just hurt him.

"Are you going to explain why are you here?" Hermione demanded in Japanese which earned her a glare from the new group of student.

Harry could see that one of the teen, the silver hair one, was been stop from interfering by the tall athletic one who was smiling at the scene as if it was a familiar scene to see. The rest of Vongola seemed to give the same feeling.

Her two friends were shocked by that and quickly tried to apologize for her action and her mouth, but were stopped by the voice of the boy.

"That hurts, Hermione-san." Tsuna said as if it didn't matter that she hurt him in that way and was used to it.

"That's what you get for not explaining why you are here? I thought you were just innocent boy who didn't involve himself in this world." Hermione said really piss.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you." The brown haired teen pouted making a lot of girls blush at the cute action but it seemed it didn't work on Hermione who still glared at him. "Fine, I will explain to you later. Just be a little patient, please."

"Fine, but you better explain." Hermione said but to only be interrupted by the boy who responded:

"You too." With a voice that seemed to be more serious and powerful than a teen his age should have. It surprised Hermione that her old friend could produce that voice.

"Let's continue our ceremony, now, if you don't mind Granger." Dumbledore said smiling.

Hermione understood what she had done, and blushed in embarrassment.

"It should be my turn." The silver haired kid said still glaring at Hermione. "As Jyuudaïme's right hand man should always follow his boss."

"Then it should be my turn, as I am Tsuna's best friend and right hand man." The teen who was holding said.

The two of them began to argue illogically at who should follow their boss but where quickly interrupted by a loud: "EXTREME! Hibari is going first!"

Hibari then glared at every student and said: "Kyoya Hibari, break the rules and I will bite you to death."

He then sat on the chair and as soon as the hat was put on his head, it screamed: "Slytherin! And get me off of him!"

Slytherin then cheered for their new member who seemed to be terrifying. Hibari sat on the table where there were almost no people.

Then the girl with purple soon followed as she presented herself with soft "Chrome Dokuro, nice to meet you." Which made some boys definitely interested in her and then sat on the chair, the hat quickly decided on: "Hufflepuff!"

The table in question cheered like the other tables did before.

Then it was the turn of the boy with the same hair as her, who was laughing with a weird laugh at his presentation and said: "My name is Mukuro Rokudo, don't ever hurt my dear Chrome. And let me tell you that Vongola's body is mine."

Tsuna quickly blushed at what he said as everybody didn't understand the true meaning of what he said. A new fan club was born as the school finally understood the meaning of Yaoi in their mind.

Hermione quickly teased the boy, "I didn't know you were into things like that."

Tsuna responded as his head was hitting the table multiple times. "You all misunderstood what he said. He wants to possess my body to govern the world. It has nothing to do with your pervert thoughts."

Harry felt herself sigh in relief for a reason she didn't understood. The thought of that boy being gay made her worry.

"Don't say things like that perverted pineapple! People would misunderstand your relationship with Jyuudaïme!" The silver haired kid yelled at the purple hair teen.

"Yeah, plus if you want his body, you will have to fight us first for it. It would be a fun game." Yamamoto said making the situation weirder. Student began to hear louder bangs at the Gryffindor table

"No, Baseball idiot. That makes even weirder!" Gokudera yelled at him. "Pineapple, you will have to pass through my body before possessing Jyuudaïme's body."

"That could be arrange!" Mukuro responded making a trident appear in his hands, cue to louder bangs.

A "Hn!" was heard from the Slytherin table as Hibari got up and pulled out tonfas.

"EXTREME FIGHT!" The white hair teen screamed.

Harry saw that the other transfer students were looking at Tsuna for a reason, as if they were waiting him to react or to snap.

"BANG!" Tsuna's hand hit the table making a dent in it, Harry remarked, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tsuna yelled as he snapped at the scene in front of him. "THE NEXT PERSON WHO SAYS SOMETHING WILL DO MY PAPERWORK FOR A MONTH! WORRY BECAUSE I WILL MAKE IT WORST THAN LAST TIME" He continued with a smile a little too wild

That stupid threat made the young wizards want to laugh but at the sight of their new classmate, it wasn't an empty or a ridiculous punishment. It seemed for them, it was the worst punishment imaginable. They apparently haven't met the three curses.

"Good then Mukuro hurry up and go at Slytherin and don't cause any trouble with Hibari or else." Tsuna said which made Mukuro walked to the Slytherin.

"But Sawada, his sorting hasn't been decided yet." Minerva McGonagall told the student but Dumbledore quickly said:

"It's alright. You should trust his intuition. It is never wrong, a sign of his pureblood heritage."

"Gokudera! Hurry up and present yourself so the others can go!" Tsuna said still pissed at the silver haired teen who looked like a delinquent.

"Yes, Jyuudaïme!" He saluted as the rest of the student swore they could see a tail and dog's ear, but it seemed to have dissappear when Tsuna did a quick glare at Mukuro.

"I am Hayato Gokudera, Jyuudaïme right hand man. If you have any problem with Jyuudaïme, you will have to go through me." He said glaring at the students making him some new fangirls.

The sorting hat quickly said: "Ravenclaw!" who cheered at a new roommate.

Then it was the turn of the tall athletic, "Hi, mina. I am Takeshi Yamamoto. Hope we can all be friends." He said as he waved

"Hufflepuff!" and then a cheer

Then it was the turn of the loud teen: "I AM EXTREME RYOHEI SASAGAWA! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"Gryffindor!" It quickly said.

It was the turn of the last male of the group, "I am Kensuke Mochida, nice to meet you." He bowed politely as if he was the only normal polite male of the group.

"Ravenclaw." The sorting hat said a little more relaxed and hesitated a little.

A girl with orange hair walked towards the seat, and said "My name is Kyoko Sasagawa, hope we can all be friends." Finished with a cute smile making a lot of boys falling in love with her.

"Hufflepuff!" The cheer was bigger this time which was made by mostly the male of the Hufflepuff table.

The next girl was a girl with brown hair, "Haru is Haru Muira, hope we can all enjoy our time together!" She also earned some fanboys.

"Ravenclaw!" A big cheer was also heard from the males there.

The girl after was a tall black haired girl, "I am Hana Kurokawa, hope you aren't all monkeys and some of you can become my friends."

"Slytherin!" Which earned a cheer but not as loud as the previous cheers.

The last girl, finally walked toward the seat, she was smaller than the other transfer student but was cute, Harry noticed a lot of her friends looking at her with weird eyes. "I am Yuni Nero, I am technically not part of Vongola but our two family are equal and allies that swore to help each other even if it meant our death. So hope you can all still accept me."

"Gryffindor!" Which earned another cheer but bigger at the thought of having such a cute girl part of their house.

"Then, now that everyone is sorted. Please all enjoy your food and properly introduce yourself with the new students!" Dumbledore said as the baby and him went to eat at the teacher's table.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of it guys! Love it, criticize it, hate it! Choose your house!**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **This is a complete new story for me but also one I wanted to do as I love one pairing of this specific crossover and wanted to do it as there isn't a story that completely fulfill this pairing.**

 **Can you guess it?**

 **For the other pairing, I will let you guys decide. I haven't really decided for the others.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it, please review, favor or follow. If you have any suggestion for the story, I am willing to listen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, he only owns his story.**

* * *

 **Vongola X Wizards Squad chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Hermione couldn't believe what she heard, Dumbledore couldn't have said that name. It was basically impossible. He couldn't be involved in their world. He was just his normal pen pal friend from Japan.**_

 _ **Draco, not knowing when to shut up continue to talk as if he was a prince of the most powerful family in the world, "Like I care if he counts in the muggle world, he is nothing among us pureblood and can't even compare to me." He laughed at the ridiculous thing that Dumbledore was saying.**_

" _ **Draco Malfoy, I will let you know that Sawada is more powerful than your father in many ways. His family has been supporting some of the pureblood family when they were ever in the need. Know that your great-great-grandfather owns his power and life to the Vongola family as well as the Blacks, the Potters, the Weasleys as well as many others and even the minister."**_

" _ **Then, now that everyone is sorted. Please all enjoy your food and properly introduce yourself with the new students!" Dumbledore said as the baby and him went to eat at the teacher's table.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV)_

Most of the student began eating, others were inspecting and introducing themselves to the new ones. Some of Slytherin tried to interact with their three new roommates, but unsuccessfully, one was glaring at them, one ignored them and another made a weird laugh. They were certainly weird but it wasn't something they couldn't get used to, at least they hoped. Blaise frankly wanted to know if they were simple muggle-born or pureblood.

They seemed to be friends with a muggle-born, but also could easily influence the Minister of Magic. He tried to talk to the girl and the purple haired boy, the girl ignored him murmuring about "saru", Blaise didn't understand that, but it seemed the purple haired didn't mind talking to him as long as he answered some of his questions.

They talked about how the school was and about where the new students came from and Blaise as well as the other Slytherin wanted to talk about their leader, Sawada and how did he know a muggle-born when he was supposed to be a pureblood. Mukuro just laughed at that question and said:

"That person is an old friend of him, and she is one of the main reason Tsunayoshi-kun agreed to come here. If you want farther information about their relationship, you should ask her." He said making sure they dropped the subject. Blaise quickly understood and continue to explain how the school worked to him. He could get that information later.

* * *

At the Hufflepuff table, boys were talking with the friendly and beautiful girl, Kyoko who seemed that would become quickly the idol of their house, they also tried to talk to her cute friend, but she was really shy and reserved. Girls were talking to Yamamoto, well flirting with him while he smiled and chatted innocently with them. He was also literally happy when he learned about their sport which to resemble to baseball. He was even invited to try out by the team as they saw that he seemed like the athletic type. The girls seemed to have stop flirting with him when he began to talk with the motivated team players about the rules of Quidditch.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw table, most of the girls were trying to flirt with Gokudera who just ignored or glared at them. Mochida just looked at the scene and smiled at the familiar memory. Some boys were interested in him wondering if he was into sports and would like to try out to play in their team. Mochida agreed if they explain the rules of the game which they did. It interested Kensuke even more knowing that he could face Yamamoto and maybe beat him. Haru was chatting with a friendly tone at the boys who were flirting with her. She didn't seem to mind it and used that opportunity to know more about the school. She also made friends really quickly with a girl named Luna. They seemed to have the same weird mind.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table, people were chatting along with Yuni, the cute new girl and would probably become their mascot. She seemed to attract everyone attention, boy or girl. Ryohei was chatting with some people of Gryffindor Quidditch and was happy to be introduce to this extreme sport. Tsuna was occupied otherwise by the glaring of Hermione, and the interest look of everyone who knew her itching to ask about him and her relation with him. She had never talk about, true she never talked about her muggle life but he didn't seem to be a muggle, so where could she have met him.

They all wanted to ask, but didn't have the guts to ask seeing Hermione in a bad mood and Tsuna trying to eat correctly. The tension was broken when one of the transfer student of the table, Ryohei yelled at Tsuna:

"Sawada, Join the EXTREME sport of Quidditch!"

Tsuna looked at him and politely refused.

"You know I am not a person who loves sport but I will gladly support your team and you if you play, Oni-san."

"Too Bad! There was an EXTREME position for you!" He exclaimed after being told the position.

"What is it?" Tsuna said intrigued by a position that would suit him.

"Seeker, you have to EXTREMELY catch the snitch while riding a broom, which supposed to be almost impossible for some but for you, it wouldn't be an EXTREME problem with your EXTREME intuition!" Ryohei told him surprising everybody at the table and maybe some in the other tables around them. Catching the snitch wouldn't be a problem for him, impossible. The snitch is considered the hardest thing to catch and only the best could catch it with the best broom. Harry didn't know what to think, this guy could become his new rival for the seeker position.

But to their surprise, once again, Tsuna smiled and said: "You know, Oni-san. I am not really interested in flying a broom, I have other means to flight."

"Yeah, I had EXTREMELY forgotten!" Ryohei exclaimed to the sky, and then returning to his conversation with his new EXTREME future teammates.

Every student who heard that conversation had only one thought that only Hermione had the courage to ask the boy:

"What do you mean you have other means of flying other than by a broom stick?"

Tsuna looked at her and smiled:

"You will find of soon enough."

Their friends could see that Hermione was beginning to really lose her patience. She breathed in and out and then returned to her calm mind and asked him:

"Can you at least tell me how did you found out about me being a wizard studying here?"

That question produced a lot of question in the mind of Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and all of their friends. Tsuna was silence of few seconds while he took a serious expression with his eyes behind his bangs that some thought didn't suit him and then said quietly:

"I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Hermione felt herself ask concerned about the new expression that she never saw on her friend's face.

"Worried about you. You didn't respond to any of my mail. Even your parents didn't answer my questions on the phone calls I made. So I asked Reborn to find out more about you and to make sure you were safe and that's how I found out that you were staying at Hogwarts." He finished flashing a smile that Hermione could see was fake but could easily be passed as normal smile for the other students.

Hermione understood that there was more to these story but he couldn't say it in front of all this people. She would be able to get more information out of him later that night. Ron could not hold his questions any longer, and seemed to have become jealous at the closeness between Hermione and Tsuna.

"How do you know Hermione if you didn't know that she was a wizard?" He said, almost demanded while his friends and siblings glared at him for that question even if they were a little thankful to maybe finally the answer to this question.

"Well, do you mind explaining it, Hermione?" Tsuna asked her to do it for a reason, as if he wanted to see her point of view of their encounter in the pass.

"Why can't you do it?" Hermione said still annoyed by having no answer what so ever about Tsuna 's arrival at this school. "But fine, I will explain. Tsuna is my pen-pal when I was still in muggle school."

"Pen-pal from Italy?" Ginny asked guess from the location of Vongola family that Dumbledore explained.

"Nope, from Japan." Hermione said like it was nothing.

"You are Japanese but we thought that Vongola is an Italian family!" The twins almost yelled at that revelation.

"Well I am but my ancestor is Italian but moved to Japan after he left Vongola in the hand of his cousin and I am the only one left with his blood flowing in veins." Tsuna explained, not lying but not completely telling the truth.

"Anyway," Hermione continued to explain glaring at the twins for the interruption. "I choose a Japanese pen-pal as I was interested in the rich and interesting Japanese culture, and that's how Tsuna and I became friends and kept on sending letters to each other since, even if he sucked in English before but as I can see and hear, not anymore."

"Yeah, I had to endure horrible tutoring lesson to make sure my English was perfect." He said making them sweat at the horror that could be seen on his face but quickly disappeared as he smiled and said: "But it was worth it."

"I also met him on trip when my parents and I visited Japan two years ago. His mom invited us to stay at their place in Namimori. I had to say that the food she made is the best food I ever tasted." Hermione commented.

"And just because of that relation, you got worried because she didn't answer and were prepared to transfer to this school to make sure she was okay." Ginny resumed the situation.

"Not exactly the only reason I came here, but it's the zest of it." Tsuna said a little embarrassed by the summary of his action.

"Why are you doing all of this for her?" Harry asked wondering what could he gain to come here in the first place.

"I am kind of embarrassed to say it but she was my first real friend and is still really important to me. And I wanted to make sure she was fitting here correctly." Tsuna said blushing at the mention of her being his first friend.

"Yeah, you are also my only childhood friend that I still keep in touch even if I was too occupied recently to respond or even read your letters, sorry about that." Hermione said a little ashamed as she remembered she didn't even read the last letters he sent her.

"Don't worry, when I heard about the situation you were in, I understood rapidly that you were too occupy because of your wizard life's problems." Tsuna said smiling, making sure his first friend didn't feel ashamed of herself just because she didn't read his letters. It was understandable because of her circumstance.

After what he said, they all decided to wait until they were maybe at their house to ask any more questions. They all ate silently with a happier Hermione who seemed to have forgotten for the moment about what she wanted to know and was happy that he didn't really mind her not answering his letters. It has been a long time since she ate with one of her childhood friend. Most of them have completely forgotten about her and continue their life like nothing was missing.

Tsuna was glad that nothing had happened in either of the tables, he was the most worry about the Slytherin table since Mukuro _**and**_ Hibari were there but they had seemed to have maintain their posture and calm for one reason.

Dumbledore then announced that the dinner was over and they should all go to their respective house to get some sleep before the beginning of class tomorrow.

* * *

Each student including the transfer students went to their houses. The golden trio led Tsuna, Yuni and Ryohei to the Gryffindor house. The fat lady saw Tsuna almost immediately let him pass for a reason unknown. But she told them that he was one of the only people who could enter any house due to his ancestor's action for the four houses, one of the other people was Yuni also because of her ancestor doing who actually knew the four founder of Hogwarts and helped founded this school. The three of them still quickly learned the password and how to open the house. Tsuna took place in one of the couch, Yuni proceeded to sat next to him while Ryohei stood behind it.

Most of Gryffindor didn't understand that action but with one glare of Hermione, most of them disappeared into their dorm. Only Hermione's close friends were used to the glare and decided to stay. Tsuna politely waited until Hermione decided it was time to talk. The twins couldn't take the serious atmosphere any longer and decided to ask:

"So your house-"

"-helped our house, right?"

"My **family** helped the British wizard community four hundred years ago by our founder, the Primo, while I am the Decimo." Tsuna said insisting on the word family not house as if he didn't want his family to be compare to the like of the families in Britain. "He saved them from a destructive force which appeared long ago and was stronger than any things wizard could encounters."

"Now that I answer one of your question, I want to know everything that is happening right now, including the ritual that Peter Pettigrew performed to resurrect Tom Riddle. I heard about almost everything on the record Reborn made for me, but I want to hear your version especially from the golden trio, Hermione Grangers, Ron Weasley and Harriet Potter" Tsuna said with an aura that resembled to Dumbledore but also seemed more powerful and warm.

Harry had a hard time to resist, she was wondering if she could trust him and if he trusted her. Hermione began to talk at her place about her life as a witch, how she found out, and everything about Hogwarts and the five years she lived here. Harry knew she left some part out. But now it was her turn to explain the ritual and her friend's death, Cedryc Diggory. She had a hard time to tell the events without tearing up and crying but looking into Tsuna's eyes gave her the courage to continue without too much trouble.

Tsuna and his friends patiently waited her to finish before thanking of her effort.

"So, it is as Reborn said. So it seemed he has returned. Frankly, one of the reason we came here is to know more about how he could have been revive and hope it isn't as we feared. Plus, if we protect you, Harriet Potter, it could help to know more about your link with Tom but more on that later." Tsuna said.

"Yes, because tomorrow, you, Hermione Granger would be tested by one of Tsuna's guardians. And if you succeeded one of the guardians' trial then you will have to do one of another guardian, and so on until all the guardians have tested you. There will only be one trial by week to let you prepare and to let the guardian to do any trial they desire approved by Decimo. If you succeed every trial, you will be part of the Vongola family, and will have the right to hire anyone you like and that Tsuna allowed. I will act as referee of those trial. Your friends are welcome to watch if allowed by us." Yuni explained looking at her directly.

Hermione took a lot of time to let the information seek in, but felt herself ask: "Can I know who is going to test me first?"

"Yes, you extremely can. It is going to be me; I will extremely tell more about after you had all your classes." Ryohei didn't yell weirdly as the others student only heard scream for every sentence he made. The wizards guessed it was due to the seriousness of the scenario.

"Now before we all get a good night sleep, all of you can come to me if you have any questions, I will try to answer it the best I can. Harriet Potter, I hope we can talk more about some details that leaves me a little in the dark for you as well Hermione and Ron. But first for protection purposes, I want you to wear this around your neck, Harriet Potter." Tsuna hold out a necklace with a ring at the end of it. The ring had a particular jewel on it, a black one which seemed to be pulsing with power.

Harriet hesitated, sure this man was a friend of Hermione but should she really trust him enough to protect her life?

Harry was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of the girl she saved from the Basilic, Ginny:

"Why do you want her to wear that?" She was suspicious and wanted to make sure that the one who saved wasn't in danger.

"It has the power to short warp anyone of my guardians and me if she is in any danger. It also has the power short warp her and maybe one or two people with her. It is a friend's gift. However, if it used one or twice, it would need to be recharge by my friend. I am sorry but I cannot tell you more about my friend because of Omerta. Hermione would have the right to know when she passed the trials but for now I will need you to trust me on this." He said with conviction and saw no sign of lying.

His statement calmed any doubt out of Harry. She decided to trust him and to wear it. Of course, some of her friends were against it and protested that she didn't wear until they make sure there wasn't any bad spell on it, but one look into Tsuna's eye made her even more sure. She didn't know why, but his aura and warmth that he was emitting made her want to trust him about anything including her life and all of her secrets.

Tsuna smiled at her and thanked her for trusting him, and with that he went to bed, with Ryohei following his footsteps. The boys of the group followed in his footsteps to go to bed as they were sure that they didn't know where to sleep in the dormitory. Yuni waited there with the other girls. The girls decided that they should go to bed too, but Yuni looked at Hermione in the eyes and asked as she still sat on the couch.

"Do you know why the guardians are testing you, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, she is being tested to enter the family of Vongola if the idea is absurd that you can join a family by passing a test. You are born in a house, or family depending on how you call it.

"Normally, Reborn would test you, but his guardians didn't trust you. They have never met you, practically know nothing about you. They know you from Tsuna's experience and a little bit from the report. They also didn't take well that you didn't tell him about your life as a wizard or didn't bother to respond to his letter. So to put it simply, they want you to gain their trust by succeeding the trials and only then you would be allowed to be close to Tsuna. This is what makes them the overprotective guardians of Vongola." Yuni smiled at that last statement. "Be thankful that it's only them testing you and not of all of Tsuna's friends. Tsuna has complete trust in me to judge and see that you are face with fair trial. But I will tell you one thing, we won't go easy on you because he is the most irreplaceable person to us, but he is too nice so we frankly don't want to share him with everybody. If you want to share him with us, you will have to work hard." Yuni added with a serious look.

She then sighed and said: "It's probably our fault that Tsuna doesn't have a girlfriend but even I don't want to share my sort of big brother with anyone."

She then stood up and began to walk to the girl dorm, as she walked, she said: "Anyway, we should all get some sleep now, we will all need it especially you, Hermione with the sun trial, It's going to dry your whole body." She walked up to the dorm with Ginny soon following her footsteps leaving the two best friends alone to talk about the new students and to study the necklace.

The morning quickly came, and with it, the classes. The new students were separated into three groups, the fourth year (Chrome, Yuni), the fifth year (Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko) and the sixth year, (Mochida, Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hana). Hana was okay to take care of her extreme boyfriend by skipping a year, while Mochida is trying to make sure the destructive duo doesn't hurt too many people.

* * *

 **END OF THE CHAPTER for now…**

 **Hope you all like it, here is the pairing proposed for now:**

 **-my pairing,**

 **-6996**

 **Thanks for the favoring and the following.**

 **I am thanking personally the ones who reviewed:**

 **-Pineapple-Lady-sama: I don't know what you mean by GEN, but you are right for the pairing. Byakuran will appear to create chaos as always and I am taking in your vote for 6996.**

 **-thebizarrehairtrio: Thanks, I also like his emo corner.**

 **-foxchick1: thank you for the awesome comment, I am now addicted to your review.**

 **-MissAquira: I already read a lot of fanfiction about Harry as a girl and Tsuna and his friend transferring to Hogwarts but I never read the two together. I am not original but it's fun to mi the two type of stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, he only owns his story.**

* * *

 **Vongola X Wizards Squad chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **So your house-"**_

" _ **-helped our house, right?"**_

" _ **My family helped the British wizard community four hundred years ago leaded by our founder, the Primo, while I am the Decimo." Tsuna said insisting on the word family not house as if he didn't want his family to be compare to the like of the families in Britain. "He saved them from a destructive force which appeared long ago and was stronger than any things wizard could encounters."**_

" _ **Yes, because tomorrow, you, Hermione Granger would be tested by one of Tsuna's guardians. And if you succeeded one of the guardians' trial then you will have to do one of another guardian, and so on until all the guardians have tested you. There will only be one trial by week to let you prepare and to let the guardian to do any trial they desire approved by Decimo. If you succeed every trial, you will be part of the Vongola family, and will have the right to hire anyone you like and that Tsuna allowed. I will act as referee of those trial. Your friends are welcome to watch if allowed by us." Yuni explained looking at her directly.**_

" _ **Now before we all get a good night sleep, all of you can come to me if you have any questions, I will try to answer it the best I can. Harriet Potter, I hope we can talk more about some details that leaves me a little in the dark for you as well Hermione and Ron. But first for protection purposes, I want you to wear this around your neck, Harriet Potter." Tsuna hold out a necklace with a ring at the end of it. The ring had a particular jewel on it, a black one which seemed to be pulsing with power.**_

" _ **Why do you want her to wear that?" She was suspicious and wanted to make sure that the one who saved wasn't in danger.**_

" _ **It has the power to short warp anyone of my guardians and me if she is in any danger. It also has the power short warp her and maybe one or two people with her. It is a friend's gift. However, if it used one or twice, it would need to be recharge by my friend. I am sorry but I cannot tell you more about my friend because of Omerta. Hermione would have the right to know when she passed the trials but for now I will need you to trust me on this." He said with conviction and saw no sign of lying.**_

 _ **The morning quickly came, and with it, the classes. The new students were separated into three groups, the fourth year (Chrome, Yuni), the fifth year (Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko) and the sixth year, (Mochida, Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hana). Hana was okay to take care of her extreme boyfriend by skipping a year, while Mochida is trying to make sure the destructive duo doesn't hurt too much people.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV)_

The fifth years began with a potion lesson with Snape Severus. Tsuna decided to sit with Harry, as she was the only one he knew that was alone: Gokudera was with Yamamoto, Haru with Kyoko, Hermione with Ron. Tsuna decided to make sure Gokudera was with Yamamoto so that they could handle each other correctly.

The class was normal as Harry and Tsuna succeeded in making every potion and with excellent grade as the potions were as Snape had said: "They are as perfect as it can be. You found yourself a good partner, Potter."

One thing particular she noticed is that they didn't use the same type of wands as them. They used a wand that was like a full finger ring that each had a different color rock on it, Tsuna's was orange, Gokudera's red, Yamamoto's blue…

When she asked him, why it was like this. He simply said that Vongola wands were like not only to show that they were different from others but also because they were custom made for everyone to make the link more powerful.

* * *

The rest of class flow by until the Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) came. Harry and her friends noticed that the transfers students weren't here. As Umbridge explained, they were learning with first year how to fly on a broom. Harry suddenly felt she missed the company of the brown hair teen who was by her side the all day. But she also knew that she would met him after in the baby's demonstration for fourth year and higher. So she endured the class and see what happens…

…

…

…

She decided that she hated that class and the teacher, Umbridge, same thing for most of her friends, not only did she called her a liar for saying that Voldemort came back from the dead but she also sent her to detentions for a week with her. She was really going to hate trying to contain her temper in front of that bitch.

* * *

The students went towards the designated area for the demonstration. It seemed to be near of Hagrid's house for some reason. They all went there, as they arrived, they noticed quickly that the other years were there too. There were also some teachers, each heads of the houses and others like Umbridge. She saw Angelina Johnson there glaring at her. She was put in charge of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and seemed to have a lot pressure on her plate.

Angelina Johnson scolded her about getting detention when the Quidditch try-out were that Friday. She told her to do whatever it takes to get out of detention, she didn't care even if it means kneeling or even saying that she lied about Voldemort's return and it just was a figment of her imagination.

People kept on chatting about what the lesson was going to be like. Most of Slytherin were already saying that this lesson would be useless, people from other houses were thinking the same things. They had a hard time to think that they would have to bring themselves to the levels of mere muggles.

Hermione and some other Muggleborns were happy to learn more about their old families fighting power. Harry was also intrigued maybe with this; she could teach her stupid cousin a lesson without having to use any magic. Chatters continued on until a gunfire was hear and silenced most of the chatter.

"Now that I have everyone attention, let's begin our lesson." Reborn said with a gun still smoking. "The transfer students will show you what level you should be able to achieve."

Then suddenly like if the students used teleportation spell or Harry's cape, the transfer students appeared right in front of them nonchalantly. Yamamoto and Mochida had a sword in their hands, and were both wearing a Japanese traditional clothes, Kimono. Ryohei only had bandages around his hand and was also only wearing a short. Gokudera was in traditional mundane clothes and had no weapons apparently but was _**smoking**_. Same thing for Hibari and Mukuro except they had both two different weapons, one was two metals stick called tonfas and a trident. Hibari seemed to be wearing a jacket just on his shoulder for some reason.

Umbridge as well as most of the teachers wondered how did they appeared like that but she was the only one who had the audacity to ask it out loud.

"It's one of the secret of Vongola which makes it the top in the wizard society. Only our close ally knows about it, but can't say a world because of Omerta." Tsuna explained looking directly at Umbridge, smiling, but also telling her to let it go because she wasn't allowed to know such information. Some students could see that he quickly glared at the baby for some reason.

Umbridge wanted to argue but couldn't in front of his figure, even the minister would be able to do anything in front of this man, and she knew that. This young man was too powerful for her to try to oppose.

"Anyways, let's get back to the demonstration. There will be three fights that will take place: first Mochida against Ryohei, then Yamamoto against Gokudera and finally Mukuro against Hibari." Reborn told the students.

The most of the students noted that the heir wouldn't be fighting for some reason. They wondered why. Maybe it was because he was too arrogant to get down on the level of muggles, some thought, mainly Slytherin. But other ones including the one who had spoken to him personally doubted that, knowing his personality.

"So let's begin, watch closely to be sure you understand that even normal humans can be feared." Reborn said as Ryohei and Mochida walked forward.

For some, the result was easy to determine, one had a weapon and the other not. But for others, the result didn't seem so predictable. Harry could feel a stronger power from Ryohei than from Mochida.

"Ryohei, I will beat you this time!" Mochida said confidently but still admitting to the others that he already had lost one or several fights against this guy who seemed to fight barehanded.

"Come to me with your EXTREME spirit if you want to EXTREMELY win!" Ryohei exclaimed to Mochida making some people deaf because they were too close to the fight.

Mochida made the first move, as he leaped forward with a step at a blinding speed which left some student dumbfound but they had their mouth wide open for what happened next. Ryohei pared the sword attack with a swing of his fist, **a fist repelled a sword** , which upon impact created vibrations on the sword which made Kensuke's body shake under them.

Using that opportunity Ryohei launched another fist towards Kensuke's face but the swordsman had anticipated it as he kneeled and prepared to attack his opponent's legs.

Ryohei quickly jumped back to avoid the attack. They continued their exchange with punches and sword attacks.

"You have certainly EXTREMELY improved!" Ryohei yelled at his opponent who smiled in return and said.

"I didn't want to face the same humiliation as I did in our last fight. I trained harder and harder than I ever did. I also created some new techniques just for you. But Boss told me that I will get to use another time. So I will wait and train myself even more to make sure I will beat you that time. But for now let's finish this." He finished taking a serious face, same thing for Ryohei

"I EXTREMELY agree!"

Mochida proceeded to put his sword back into his sheaf and prepared to strike as Ryohei, him, put his fist back.

"Sakura-" Mochida proceeded to say his technique name for some reason, as he began to draw his sword.

"Maximum-" Ryohei yelled as he began to throw his punch towards Mochida which seemed to glow for a reason.

"Bloom/Cannon!"

Both attacks collided making a lot of dust and smoke, so much that the two fighter weren't sighted anymore for a few seconds. It also made a lot of wind and repulse the students that were too close to the fight. The wizards were really caught up in the match and wanted to see who had won it.

The smoke cleared and they saw both of them still standing except that Mochida's sword was broken. **A mere fist had broken a metal sword without any magic**.

"I guess you still won, Ryohei." Mochida said happy and not ashamed at the result, he had brought out one of Ryohei strongest move.

"You were EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled making Mochida even more smile.

"Ryohei is the winner." Reborn said unsurprised by the events as well as the transfer students.

Most of the wizards cheered as they were really captivated by the fight and really got into it. Muggle fights could really be interesting.

To a lot of people amazement, Ryohei had won the fight and had silently dominated it even if Mochida did some effort and took a little control over the fight.

"Then let's watch the fight between Gokudera and Yamamoto." Reborn said as the two of them step forward and prepare themselves for their fight.

"This time, I am going to win and show you who is suited to become Jyuudaïme's right hand!" Gokudera almost screamed at his opponent.

"Yeah, and it's me, his best friend." Yamamoto said smiling but even if he was smiling, people could feel the killing intent behind it.

"Let's settle right now, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera yelled at him as he pulled out of nowhere ten dynamites sticks.

"Okay, let's do this." Yamamoto said still smiling.

"Take this!" Gokudera said as he threw the dynamites lighted by his cigarettes.

Yamamoto stepped forward towards the dynamite surprising the wizards. Yamamoto simply cut the dynamites in half to make them explode in mid-air before they had even time to explode on him, creating a lot of smoke and prepare to attack Gokudera.

But thanks to his hitman instinct as he ran into the smoke, Yamamoto stopped and jumped back making some of students wondered why he did that. Seconds later where he should have stepped exploded.

Gokudera had took the opportunity to put some dynamites right in front of him so that if he attacked Gokudera straight head-on.

Gokudera then sent some bombs towards Yamamoto as the smoke disappeared. Yamamoto's instinct told him that this bomb had something else on them. He was right as the bombs suddenly accelerated towards him.

Gokudera smirked and said: "Rockets bombs."

Yamamoto then also smirked: "Shigure Soen Ryu first form: _Axle of Rain_ "

He cut down all the rockets bombs.

The fight continued on for a good five minutes before Reborn decided to declare it a tie.

"You two can stop, the fight is declared a tie as always." Reborn said used to saying this.

"I guessed we are really equal in strength." Yamamoto said while laughing.

"Don't be stupid, if we got serious, I would have destroyed you!" Gokudera glared at him.

The wizards had one comment on their mind: 'That wasn't a serious fight! Then what is?!' They both seemed to go with killing intent towards each other.

"Well, we will see next time." Yamamoto said while smiling but still emitted a deadly intent.

The fight ended on a draw.

"There are no winner in this fight." Reborn announced.

The students were really beginning to wonder how could a normal human move this fast without spells and created this much destruction. They move really fast, and could be fast enough to dodge bullets and so maybe spells.

"Now then, let's finish the demonstration by Hibari vs Mukuro." Reborn said smirking while Tsuna seemed to have a grim expression on his face for some reason.

"I will bite you to death, Pineapple herbivore." Hibari said deadly low.

"You can try, but you don't have any teeth, Skylar. Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed as both emitted a deadly aura around them.

They each attacked the other with a blinding speed and as the two weapons collided it created a shockwaves and a little smoke. They proceeded to continue to attack each other relentlessly creating a lot more dust and smoke. Each moves created a lot of pressure but for every hits the pressure and wind created by the moves amplified itself.

'Who are those kids?! They are so fast that we have a hard time following those moves!' A lot of wizards thought dumbfound in front of the fight.

It continued on for a while until Reborn declared it a tie but the two fighters wouldn't listen.

"Your stupid guardians aren't stopping, so stop them yourself, Dame-Tsuna!" The baby said kicking Tsuna in the middle of the fight.

Instinctly, Harry and Hermione grabbed their wands worried about Tsuna as he was put in between two fighters who didn't seem to notice his presence.

A trident and a tonfa approached dangerously fast to his body but to everyone surprised, the small teen stopped both weapons with his bare hands, then put a tight grip on them before the owners of the weapons realized and did a really fast a half-spin on himself before letting go the weapons.

And since Mukuro and Hibari hadn't realize what was happening and still hold their weapons, they did the half a spin before crashing into a tree.

Tsuna then glared at them before saying: "The fight was announced a tie so quit fighting!" He scolded them with a face, Harry and his friends would call cute and not scary, it was like a mother scolding her children for doing something bad. Ms. Weasley had the same face when she scolded Harry and Ron.

"Fine, Omnivore/Vongola!" Both nodded knowing that if they didn't a horrible punishment would come for them: PAPERWORK.

Reborn smiled on how his dame-student was now able to control his guardians. He certainly grown into a great boss and person. He turned to the wizards after snapping out of his thoughts.

"It's the end of the demonstration. I hope all you understand what I am expecting of you to be able to do by the end of the year. Your O.W.L. would be to survive a five minutes with one of them. And if you are allowed to go into my N.E.E.T., you will be training with Tsuna and following his hard training. So now I bet you all have homework to do, I suggest you all do it with your dying will. Will Hermione Granger stay here? We have something to discuss." He said as he fired his gun in the air.

The wizards went back to the castle, some with not much enthusiasm, other reluctantly. They didn't want to leave Hermione alone but they had no choice as Hermione told them to go without her.

Soon every wizard had left except for Hermione. Reborn seeing that every mage had left, turned to Hermione and told her:

"You will have five tries to succeed this test, one for every day of this week. The name of this test is Physical strength. You must try to beat Ryohei in his full serious mode or at least last five minutes."

Yuni then said coming from nowhere with the girls right behind her:

"If you don't succeed by Friday, you will have failed and can never enter Vongola family. I will referee this trial."

Tsuna then looked at Hermione and smiled: "I wish you good luck since I am not allowed to watch this trial as the fear of everyone that I will intervened in it. Plus, I have paperwork that is waiting for me. I hope you succeed but don't rush into this, you have four other tries."

What he said made Hermione more calm and made her say:

"I won't disappoint you, Tsuna. I will do it for our friendship." She said seriously as she turned to Ryohei and Yuni. "I am ready."

Tsuna couldn't see what happened next as he went back to the castle but his hyper intuition told him one thing. She would not complete the trial today. She needed to understand the power of his guardians before being able to beat them. But he wasn't stupid, he knew why his guardians were acting this way. Knowing Ryohei, it would be the easier trial as he is the less protective guardian and will put a less difficult test than the others.

* * *

He went to the room reborn had told him about. A secret room only known by a few people especially prepared for Tsuna so he could do his work as a Don and a chief of magic alone. He could only work in a room where he could be alone.

He did his paperwork and after only five hours, he finished it and took care of some of his homework. He then decided to call it a good day of night. He noticed that he missed dinner, so he decided to head towards the kitchen to ask for some food, but he quickly remembered that he didn't know where it was. Good thing that he met soon after Snape Severus who told him where the kitchen was.

True, Snape was an odd man but Tsuna was used to that kind of man and didn't dislike him. He may have had a bad reputation with a lot of students. But it was just because he wanted the best work from everybody. He wasn't like his old teacher Nezu-sensei. Frankly for Tsuna as long as a teacher isn't arrogant and put a student down just because of his education or his lies about his education.

Tsuna did notice some hatred towards Harriet Potter for some reasons. But Dumbledore told them that he was one of the people they could trust.

"If you don't mind me intruding in your privacy, I would like to ask you a question, Mister Snape." Tsuna asked him politely.

"Go ahead, I will answer if I don't find it too intruding." Severus said with his face still scolding for a reason. Tsuna asked himself if he ever smiled.

"Why do you have such strong feelings against Harriet Potter?" Tsuna asked making Snape flinched slightly but still enough for him to notice.

He sighed as he knew he couldn't pass anything through his hyper intuition. "Potter is a name that leaves a sour taste in my mouth unlike Evans. But if you don't mind, I would like not to talk about it, Vongola."

Tsuna understood what he meant, he obviously was bullied by Harry's father, James Potter while her mother, Lily Evans was nice to him. It was understanding but still kind of unacceptable so he decided to tell him:

"Harriet isn't her mother or her father. She is her own person who is described by her actions and I don't think she would ever bully any students. She would stand against it as she seemed to have endure bullying just like me. Someone who knows what bullied feel like most certainly doesn't want other people to be at the place that she was once. I am sure if you put your feeling aside, you would understand that. I think right now she needs someone to help her, someone who hasn't any expectation about her and doesn't idolize her parents, you could be that person, you could help her. If you want I can lend you my room." Tsuna told him as his eyes flashed an orange color.

"You are quite a sharp young man, but I don't think I can become that person, I still have a lot of hatred towards her father to ignore it. But I can try to be there someone for her mom. However, you should know that you could also be that person. She seemed really open and kind of protective about you. You are a powerful sky that can attract the attention of any strong being. So if I can't protect her anymore, please protect her for me." Snape said that last sentence while looking at the floor. "We have arrived, so if you can get back to your house by yourself, I will leave to make sure no students are breaking the rules. Know that your guardian, Hibari had helped a lot with that." He said as they arrived at the kitchen.

"Well, that's Hibari. Thanks for the help, I think I can get to Gryffindor after. I will do my best to keep the promise." Tsuna said as his eyes turned once against orange.

Severus understood the meaning behind it and left.

After arriving to the kitchen, the goblins were happy to serve him and almost cried for an hour on how nice he was. They also said that he was like the Primo and Sepira who also acted this way. Both of them were legends to the goblins and were happy to serve their direct descendant.

Tsuna enjoyed this meal, and asked if it wasn't a problem sometimes if he cooked for his family with their help of course. After some pleading and others things, Tsuna got them to agree even if they kept arguing that someone of his status shouldn't even try to do any manual work.

* * *

He finally returned around midnight towards his house. Tsuna found the house easily with the help of his partner, Natsu. Without him, his intuition told him he would be lost. He was surprised to see Harry just in front of the portrait as he arrived. But she was more surprise to see Tsuna and a pet on fire on his shoulder.

She quickly got her wand out and prepare a spell to stop fire. But Tsuna had time to catch her hand and put other hand on her mouth before she had time to finish the spell.

"Don't worry, my partner's mane is always like this." He whispered in her ears which made a warmer and more calm.

Harry blushed at the contact and the proximity of his mouth to her ears for a second. But she suddenly remembered her injury as Tsuna griped her hands too hard. Tsuna quickly noticed her expression and let her go.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Tsuna asked with an expression of concern.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." She lied as she rubbed her right hand. "I just hurt myself in detention."

Tsuna quickly grabbed her hand as he saw that her hand had some kind of injury. He saw that it wasn't just a simple scar, it made a sentence: 'I must not tell lies.'

Tsuna was seeing red at this kind of torture, didn't notice that he gripped harder on the hands until Harry said:

"Tsuna, you are hurting me." She was biting her lip to not express her pain too much.

"Sorry." Tsuna said as he let go of the hand as his eyes were covered by his bangs and then proceeded to enter the Gryffindor house. Harry quickly followed him into the common room.

"Wait here." He told her as he went towards his dorm. "Natsu, stay here to watch over her."

Harry felt obligated to obey for some reason. She sat on one of the sofa. Weirdly when Tsuna began to disappear in the stairs. The flaming pet jumped from his shoulder, and walked towards her until he jumped into her laps and looked with his big orange eyes. She almost cracked on the spot on how cute he was. He was maybe even cuter than Hedwig. She wanted to pat it but didn't know what to do about the fire mane.

She approached her hand towards it, and felt warm but not too hot weirdly. She decided to see if it burned. So she touched the fire, and… it felt nice and warm. It wasn't what she expected. Upon hearing purr like a cat, she continued to pat him. She finally understood that it was lion cub with a mane of fire which was really weird, but they were living in a world of magical creatures, so as far as she knew, everything was possible.

Natsu gave her a worried look as he saw her hand. He licked to make her feel better. She found that action cute but it still hurt. Upon seeing her face with a hurtful expression, Natsu stopped licking looking her like he was sorry. Harry had a hard time containing herself. It didn't help that he reminded her of Tsuna. She wondered what she felt about the new boy and how quickly she came to care about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard two different types of footsteps. One seemed to be Tsuna and the other someone else. As they came down from stairs, she saw that the second person was Ryohei. He seemed to have a serious expression.

"Can I insect your hand?" Ryohei said silently. She looked at Tsuna who nodded, so she decided to trust him for now.

"Here." She flinched upon the contact.

Ryohei inspected the wound for a minute and then said to Tsuna: "It seemed to have been cause by a dark magical tool. I should be able to heal it and leave no trace by using my flames and a little of my magic."

Harry wondered what he meant by flames, was it the same flame as Natsu? Ryohei seemed to have been looking at Tsuna with a particular serious look when he talked about flames

"She already saw Natsu, so it isn't a problem." Tsuna said

"This might sting a little but I guarantee you, you feel better afterwards." Ryohei said seriously as he looked in her eyes. She turned once again to Tsuna who once again nodded.

"Okay."

Ryohei then said some sort of spell before using a full finger ring with a yellow stone on it, he put on his finger. The ring lighted and brought out a yellow flame that unexpectedly didn't burned but closed her wound. A dozen seconds later, it completely disappeared.

"If this happens again, you are free to come to me Potter, but be sure to not tell anyone about that flame." He told her seriously as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Okay." Harry said as she nodded.

"Then Sawada, now if you don't mind, I will go to sleep now." Ryohei said as he turned to Tsuna.

"Yes, thank you. I also hope you didn't go too hard on Hermione." Tsuna said as he thought back at the trial as it had completely escaped his mind after he saw Harry's wound.

"Don't worry. She should be alright and extremely well tomorrow." He said confirming Tsuna's theory on the trial.

"Good, then have a good night sleep because tomorrow's trial won't be as easy." Tsuna said.

Ryohei seemed to have taken his word in his heart as he nodded and got upstairs. That left Tsuna and Harry alone in the common room. (GAO!) Sorry, Natsu was also on her lap.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" Tsuna said with his eyes full of concern.

"I already told you, it's nothing. You don't need to help me." Harry said with her eyes under her bangs.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay, I will wait until you trust me enough." He told her with a smile that made her cheek redden a little. "But if you are hurt again, you can come to me, or Snape, we would be able to help you."

Harry looked directly at him, "Snape, he hates me. Why would he help me?"

Tsuna looked at her expression and decided not to tell her the real reason, "I am sure even he don't want one of his students to be treated that way."

That statement made her confused. Would Snape really not tolerate such action? She didn't know

"But for now, you need to sleep." He said as he put his finger on her head pulling her into a deep sleep…

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Hope you all enjoy it. It was fun to write it.**

 **So for the parings:**

 **-my pairing that you all have guessed from this chapter Tsuna/Harriet**

 **-6996**

 **Please tell more shipping if you want something in particular.**

 **Thanks for your reviews:**

 **-Pineapple-Lady-sama: Thanks for the information. The secret or not so secret is Tsuna/Harriet. I just love it for some reason.**

 **-ShiroyaMakuro: Here is your update**

 **-Well, she kind of is.**

 **Thanks you all for your review and placing my story in your favorite and following it.**

 **Please review, favor and follow me and my story. I have some other interesting stories.**


End file.
